


Always and Forever

by dontstopeating



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstopeating/pseuds/dontstopeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>o btw this is heavily influenced by One Tree Hill, an old show on Netflix. Go watch it, it’s great. Slight problem, I don’t know if this one shot is even great because I dont know. It’s definetly not one of my personal favorite pieces that I have written, but I guess I tried. It was for thingswevetried ‘s birthday. She’s absolutely flawless and her writing is god compared to mine, so if you haven’t read it, you better go now. <br/>After you read this and give me advice.  Thanks babes. </p>
<p>For: thingswehavetried</p>
<p>ily happy birthday ya hoe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> o btw this is heavily influenced by One Tree Hill, an old show on Netflix. Go watch it, it’s great. Slight problem, I don’t know if this one shot is even great because I dont know. It’s definetly not one of my personal favorite pieces that I have written, but I guess I tried. It was for thingswevetried ‘s birthday. She’s absolutely flawless and her writing is god compared to mine, so if you haven’t read it, you better go now.   
> After you read this and give me advice.  Thanks babes. 
> 
> For: thingswehavetried
> 
> ily happy birthday ya hoe

“So what should we rent tonight?”, Louis breathed into my neck, picking the fuzz off of my t-shirt.   
“Don’t know. You pick,” I played around with Louis hands, noting how his hands slip into mine so cutely, and how his entire hand is engulfed by mine.   
“Hmm, you wanna make out with me?”, Louis raised his head from my chest, staring to the side of him, as if he was thinking.   
“Oh trust me, that’ll be achieved by you just sitting there,” I winked at him, grabbing him by the waist and pressing my body against his.   
“Hmm, well I don’t feel your soft lips on mine,” Louis teased, wrapping his arms across my waist, and sliding his cold hands up my shirt.   
Not being able to wait any longer, I locked my lips with his, our tongues fighting for dominance. As always, Louis won, and he took over the kiss, leaving me in a mess, as he ran his fingers through my hair, and smiling against the kiss.   
I’m pretty sure we had been kissing for an hour and a half when we had to stop, thanks to my phone ringing.   
“Ah, fuck,” I sighed heavily, “I gotta take this. It’s probably my editor.” He gave me a pouty face, and I just smiled in awe at how cute he is.  
Love you, I mouthed, and he winked, quite seductively, might I add, and I really didn’t want to pick up the phone. Of course, I had to. I ran out of the bedroom, into the kitchen, and answered the call.   
“Hello?”, I cleared my throat, trying to sound professional even after all those beers.  
“Styles, you’ve been drinking,” Lauren, my editor stated, not even bothering to ask if it was true.  
“Err..why’d you call?”, I asked, avoiding the topic of drinking.  
“Your writing won’t be published because the publisher decided it wasn’t good enough; This just didn’t please him. I have tried all I can, but I’m sorry. I don’t think this is going to work out.”  
“But I worked really hard! I don’t think you understand.”  
“Maybe as hard as a 19 year old could, but I don’t think you’re ready for such a big career at this age. Maybe later? I have other calls to make, but you may contact me through email anytime you like. Have a nice night, Harry.” Lauren ended the call, leaving me no hope.  
Dragging myself back into the bedroom where Louis was, I slumped on the bed.  
“Babe?”, Louis took a look at my face and then wrapped his arms around me, “What happened?”  
“They don’t like my writing, Louis,” I didn’t look up at him and just stared at the green sheets.   
There was a silence as Louis figured out what to say next. “Their loss,” he cupped my face into his hands, wiping my tears, “I don’t even read and I loved your book.”  
“That’s because you have no other choice,” I sulked, laying down onto the pillow.  
Louis sighed, and then laid down next to me, “I know right now that nothing I say will change your mind, but I love you,” He caressed my skin, briskly kissing my cheek, his stubble tickling me.  
“I love you, too,” I turned to face him, looking into his beautiful eyes. How did I get so lucky?  
“Don’t leave me,” I fixed the little fringe hanging down on his forehead.  
“Wouldn’t even think about it,” He snuggled his head into my chest, and left little kisses throughout my body, “I will always protect you.”  
“Always and forever?”, I asked quietly.  
“Always and forever and everything in between,” He whispered in my ear, grabbing my fingers and kissing them individually.

\---

“Louis babe, I gotta go. I have an interview with a new publisher that could help me publish my book!”, I fixed my tie a bit, slipping on my blazer over the crisp, white shirt.  
“Is this goo-?”, I pointed at my suit, and stopped in my tracks as I searched for words to explain how I felt about what I was seeing.  
“Yeah you look cute,” Louis continued on, pouring himself a cup of tea. All I could do to respond was stare, my jaw open.  
“You just going to stand there looking retarded or you gonna leave?”, Louis turned around, chuckling at my response. He was completely butt naked, with nothing but his black frames that he knows I love, perched up on his nose.   
“How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate with you looking like that?”, The crinkles by his eyes deepened, as he exploded into pure laughter.  
“You don’t,” Louis winked, setting his tea down on the table next to him. He came closer to me, until his dick was rubbing against my thigh.   
“Just do your best,” He smirked, pecking my lips.  
“I-uh,” I stumbled on, forgetting everything thanks to the boner that was forming, “So do you think this is okay?”  
“I do. Just needs one thing babe,” Louis remembered, and rummaged through the kitchen drawer. “Here,” he placed a silver band on my middle finger, “All professional men are married.”  
“But I’m not..”, I looked at Louis blankly, and he laughed slightly.  
“Then marry me you fool!”, I was shocked at the question and just-everything, and before my mind could even process it, I was kissing him.  
“Yes!”, I said between kisses, “Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!”  
“Well, even if you said no, you’d be stuck with me,” he winked, slapping my arse through my trousers. I broke away, checking my watch.  
“Dammit, I gotta go. Imma be late,” I planted a kiss once more on his lips, as he hollered after me, “Goodbye Harry Tomlinson!”

\---

“It’s going to be the best party of the year, you gotta come!”, One of Louis high school friends screamed into the phone, apparently inviting us to some birthday bash. Before confirming whether we should go or not, Louis looked over his shoulder. I gave him a glare that meant, ‘yes’, and he smiled before RSVPing for the party tomorrow night.   
“Oh and bring a condom. You might get lucky who knows?”, the boy on the phone teased, before hanging up.   
“The only person getting lucky better be me,” I slipped my arms over his shoulders, grabbing him from behind.  
“Well, I don’t know. I am pretty sure that one girl with brown hair really likes me,” he turned around completely, clenching my shirt in his fists, and dragging me down to his level to kiss him.  
“Louis William Tomlinson,” I looked into his eyes, “Styles-Tomlinson,” I corrected myself, loving the flow of it, “since when have you liked vagina?”  
“Since you’ve been such a pussy about being a cute husband! It’s been a week and I see no cute things or texts!,” Louis pretended to cry, pouting very cutely.  
“I’m sorry I’ve just been busy. Cute things from now on, I promise,” I used my finger to trace his perfect face structure, complementing his beauty.  
“You’re so,” I struggled to find the correct word to describe him, “Pretty.”  Louis smiled, poking his finger where my dimple formed.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Harry Tomlinson,” He giggled.  
“Why are you not Louis Styles?”, I questioned, confused.  
“Because I am protective of you. And you are a part of me, Harry Tomlinson. I will always protect you.”  
“Always and forever?”, I turned red, realizing how much I loved him.  
“Always and forever and everything in between.”  
             "You're so cute when you turn red, Styles," he kissed my cheek, "Now you gotta start doing cute things."  
"You name it, I'll do it."  
             "What about cooking?", Louis dragged me to the kitchen before I could even respond.  
"How about no. Lou, I don't know the first thing about cooking!", I stopped myself before the cooking pots and pans that were laid out.   
             "Fine, you just won't get some of this," he ran his hand down his body.   
I sighed and finally gave in, "So I just have to make something?"   
             "Mhmm. Make cookies!", Louis cheered me on, as I tried to find a brownie mix, "I have to go look cute on the couch so."  
             "Sure! Just leave me here," I sarcastically called after him, as he left to the family room.  
"What the fuck do I do anyway?", I frantically looked around the kitchen to find a mixer.   
              I tried to find brownie mix, but we didn’t have any, “I’m going to go out to get some brownie mix!”  
“I’ll blow you if they’re homemade,” Louis stopped me before I went out the door. I sighed, putting my keys back, and trudging back to the kitchen.  
Fuck. What do I do? Um. Um. Google, I thought and silently applauded myself for thinking of that.   
I typed in, ‘Homemade cookies easy’, and clicked on the first search result. After I browsed around for  about 5 minutes, I found a recipe that I liked. I mixed together eggs, milk, sugar, and a lot of other random ingredients it told me to add.   
“Are you done yet?”, Louis paused the movie and started walking towards the kitchen.   
“Actually, can you check this?”, I stuck out the red bowl I was mixing the batter in, and while Louis leaned over to see, I took a handful and smeared it across his face.  
“Oh you’re going to pay for that!”, He laughed, taking a handful of batter in his own hands.   
“Oh it’s on Tommo!”   
We went on throwing cookie dough, rubbing icing, and topping it all off with sprinkles for a while, leaving the kitchen a mess. Little pieces of cookies dropped everywhere and we were both like a cake that was decorated by a 2 year old. Tables and chairs were dropped and I had made a little fort with the kitchen table. We both had excessive cookie dough matted in our hair and stuck to our shirts.  
“Okay okay! I surrender,” I dropped the dough and the whipped cream can, raising my hands.   
“Good,” Louis seemed satisfied.  
“Good thing it’s your turn for kitchen duty. Love you,” I winked.  
“Fuck you,” Louis groaned, picking up the plates and spoons from the floor.  
“I know you want to right now baby but you gotta clean,” I chuckled, slapping his bum before leaving the kitchen to change.  
As I heard the clatter of plates going into the dishwasher, I slipped out of my sticky clothes and took my phone off of the charger so I could listen to music. Ever since I could remember, I listened to music in the shower, and was in there for hours and hours.  
“So, when are you gonna be done?”, Louis opened the door and peeked through the shower curtain.  
“Whenever you want me to be,” I turned around, still soaping myself.  
“Well I sort of need to take a shower,” He completely opened the curtains and hopped in.  
“Pass me the soap,” Louis put his hand out, like everything was okay. But it wasn’t. He couldn’t just look like that and ask for soap and expect me not want to fuck him senseless.  
“Hello?”, He waved his hand back and forth, trying to get me to pass him the soap.  
“Hurry up,” I dropped the soap bar into his hand, “I want you.”  
Louis laughed, leaving the soap on the edge of the bathtub, “Who said you had to wait until we get to bed?”  
“What?”, I was confused, not actually believing that we would do this in the shower.  
Without responding, Louis just inched closer, his wet body rubbing on mine.   
“Thanks for trying baby. You deserve this,” His tiny hand grasped my dick, and I flinched underneath his touch.  
“Are we seriously d-d-oing this in here?”, I breathed, gasping with pleasure.  
“Yes, obviously.” 

 

\--

*at the party*

LOUIS POV: (this part is totally necessary to be in Louis pov bc I mean come on)

“I’m going to go get my phone from the car. I’m pretty sure I forgot it there,” I tried to be heard over the loud bass and drunk sex.   
“Alright babe. Don’t be too late. Who knows what this stripper might do,” Harry winked, teasing me.   
I tried to laugh it off and push myself through the naked girls and guys to get to the car. I couldn’t help but replay what Harry said a few moments earlier. I know he was joking, and I trusted him, but Harry was mine , no one could have him, or even think about having him. So instead of going outside to the car, I stopped at a corner, trying to keep a look at the stripper that was dancing near Niall. Normally, that would’ve been okay, but Harry was next to him too. He was such a doll for trying to make friends with my friends, but I couldn’t just stand here and let him be around those plastic milk bags and butt.

“Dude, isn’t she hot?”, I read Niall’s lips, my high school friend that invited us, stared at awe at the strippers butt.   
I inched closer, wanting to see Harry’s reaction. He mumbled a few words, and then flashed his wedding band to both the stripper and Niall. Niall looked surprised, his eyes enlarged. All the stripper did though, was get even more wild and rub her stupid little ass on his beautiful face. I couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Hey babe. Did you get your phone?”, Harry called out to me behind the skinny ass stripper as I approached them.   
“Louis, YOU’RE MARRIED TO HARRY?!”, Niall screamed in my face, obviously shocked. I didn’t respond to either, too busy filling up with jealousy every second she got to even touch Harry.  
“Mm, do you want some of this?”, The stripper moaned in his ear, raising her vagina near his face. He turned completely red and was ready to shove her off. Before he could, though, I did. She fell backwards, getting trampled by the crowd walking by.  
“He’s mine. And he certainly doesn’t want your stinky pussy all up in his face thank you very much,” I yelled at her, as a group began to develop around me and her.   
“Louis maybe you shouldn’t,” Harry grabbed on my shoulder, trying to pull me away from the center of the scene.  
“Oh I will, Harry. He’s my husband,” I swatted his hand away from my shoulder and squatted down to her level, steaming with jealousy and rage. She couldn’t just touch him like that. He was my him.   
“Louis, calm down,” Niall stepped in between me and her, splitting us up, “It’s not worth it.”  
“Fuck you,” I directed one last line to the stripper before getting up to hug Harry.  
“You okay?”, He asked taking a look at my face before taking me in his arms and escorting me back to the car.  
“She was just being a stripper Louis,” Harry broke the awkward silence as we were walking towards the car, rain drenching our clothes.  
“Well she can be a stripper somewhere else. You’re mine,” I mumbled, still embarrassed that I had went off like that.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, cutie. You’re hot when you’re angry,” Harry walked closer to me, pressing his hands against mine.  
“And you look hot all the time,” I took his hand, entangling my fingers with his.   
Harry turned red, and guided me to the side a bit, so he could kiss me.   
“Harry, we’re gonna get wet,” I shivered, secretly hoping he would continue to kiss me.  
“And I don’t give a fuck,” He whispered so only we could here, even though we were in an empty parking lot. Harry pressed his lips against mine, and trailed his hands down my body, feeling every inch. In between the kiss, I stopped, my hands still a mess in his hair.   
“Do I have a better butt then her?”, I genuinely asked, scared of the response. At this he just laughed, wiping rain droplets off of my skin.   
“You have a better everything than her,” He planted another short passionate kiss on my mouth, “You’re so goddamn pretty.”

\---

OKAY BACK TO HARRYS POV SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE -

“LOUIS!”, I yelled across the apartment, jumping with pure joy.  
“What?”, He called out from the bathroom, the shower water shutting off.  
“They published it! I am now an official writer!”, I told him through the door, literally jumping.  
“OH MY GOD HARRY!”, He fiddled with the lock and bursted out, hugging me in nothing but a skimpy towel,  
“I’m so happy for you!”  
“Mm, yeah me too darlin,” I felt my dick hardening just at the thought of the towel falling.  
Louis could probably feel it too, because his expression changed, grinding up against me.   
“You know, the whole author thing is pretty hot,” He winked, grabbing my head and pulling me down to kiss him.   
“The whole idea of the towel on the floor is very hot,” I suggested, unknotting the knot that prevented the towel from slipping off. I lifted Louis up by his butt, his legs wrapping around me, still kissing me.  
“I- I-,” I started completely forgetting what I was going to say.  
“Shh, you’re an author now. This is my congratulations gift to you,” Louis trailed his tongue across my jawline and down my neck, leaving a hickey on my neck.   
“I need to look professional in my tux babe,” I referred to the hickey, and Louis just placed his finger on top of my lips.  
“Shh, It’s fine. No one will see it underneath your tux. It’s just something to remind you who you belong to,” He lightly kissed the area where he was sucking the skin, continuing to make his mark.   
"Then shouldn't that blonde cashier be doing this?", I winked, recalling the cashier at Target who was trying to get in my pants.   
              "Be careful, Styles. Or this pretty little mouth won't do anything for you."

\--

“You’re so pretty,” I was pressed against him, breathing heavily. The stench of sex filled the air and I was still wound up.   
“Shut up,” Louis turned a bit red, “I was thinking. Maybe we should have our wedding soon. Life is too short,” Louis turned away from me, now looking straight up at the ceiling.  "I can't ever think of losing you.  
"You won't ever have to. I'll always be here," I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his arms.   
              "Promise?"  
"Of course. I'm going to need some protecting, though, so you'll have to stay as well."  
              "Forever and always babe," Louis turned towards me, "So two things, are you going to answer my question?”  
“I would love to get married as soon as possible,” I pecked his nose, "That ring looks hot on you, by the way."  
              "You look hot on me," He responded as I towered over him. Using my metal necklace, he slowly pulled me down, until our noses just barely touched. His tongue traveled across my lips, and I could taste him. I moaned in desperation to feel his mouth on mine as he tried to tease me for as long as he could. I finally gave in, pushing myself onto him completely, crashing our lips together.  
"Wow. Someone is desperate," Louis broke the kiss to take a breath.   
“And someone's a big tease. So, Where are we going to do it? How? When?”, I inquired, rolling off of Louis and laying next to him.  
“I’m thinking just a simple wedding on the beach with our friends,” His hand brisked mine and his gentle finger slowly followed my hand vein down my arm.  
Talk about his dream wedding  
“Sounds perfect, gorgeous,” I grabbed onto his hand, turning it over in mine.   
"Why do you always call me that? I can never beat your prettiness," He played with my fingers.  
              "You already have," I kissed his palm and he just smiled.  
After a few moments of complete silence, Louis broke the silence, “I’m so proud of you. I love you,” He kissed my forehead, “I mean it.”  
              “I just- I hope I’ll do okay. Last time I failed,” I nervously admitted, trying to believe that I will be okay.  
“You’re going to do perfect. You know why?”, He looked deep into my eyes.  
“Why?”  
“Because you are perfect. Everything you put your heart to turns out absolutely perfect. You’re going to do great things, Styles,” Louis answered, making the butterflies fly away.   
“I love you so much. Don’t forget that,” I murmured, so no one else could hear, even though we were the only ones in the house.  
“I guess I love you a little too,” He pulled me down completely, locking our lips.  
“How did I get so lucky to get you?”, I pressed little kisses on top of his head, falling hopelessly in love with him every second.  
“I have no idea,” He winked, his laugh vibrating through me.  
“So, for the whole wedding thing, you don’t have to worry about it. I have been planning my dream wedding since the age of zero,” I rested my head on his.  
“Wow, Harold, you got this whole gay thing down,” Louis reacted by snuggling into my chest, his breath warming me.  
“Well, obviously. Theres going to be red velvet cupcakes, flowers, it’s going to be under a really pretty tree, our honeymoon is going to be perfect in Hawaii,” I went on about our wedding details, “And..”  
“And what?”, Louis asked, but then grinning because he knew what I wanted.  
“Wear glasses babe,” I softly said, picking up his black frames from the bedside.  
“You look hot when I fuck you with them on,” I placed them onto his face and his face turned into a sexy grin.  
“No sex until the wedding babe,” He jumped out of bed, and strutted off, leaving me fairly sexually frustrated.

\--

“Louis Tomlinson, will you take Harry Styles as your beloved husband?”, The priest ended his ceremony procedures, and finally asked the final question.  
“I do,” The love of my life in front of me humbly agreed.  
“You may now kiss the groom,” The priest smiled and I finally felt his lips against mine, working together, as our friends and family in front of us cheered.  
“I love you so fucking much Louis Tomlinson,” I admired at how the sun hit his face and gave his hair the slightest of highlights.  
“I love you so fucking much as well Harry Tomlinson. Forever and always,” He whispered into my ear and the sound of the name gave me butterflies.  
“So do I get to fuck you now?”, I spoke with a hush voice, careful no one would hear me.  
“Yes, you can. Imagine how hot that would be, Styles,” He turned me on, quickly giving my butt a squeeze, and I felt a boner coming.  
“Not now. Family around,” I was aroused and speechless just by the thought of fucking him, especially in his glasses.   
“Sorry, am I turning you on?”, He smirked, then left with the guests to the party.  
I was going to fuck him senseless tonight.


End file.
